Richard Hawk
|-|Richard Hawk= |-|Ultimate Weapon= Summary Richard Hawk is the main antagonist of the game Metal Wolf Chaos. The Vice President to Michael Wilson, he is the one who usurped Wilson's presidency, shifting the armed forces' loyalty to him and attacking Wilson with their support. Hawk then began a reign of terror and made numerous detrimental actions as president, from re-instituting slavery to committing outright atrocities, even attempting to wipe out all of America as a last resort. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C, 6-A with Merry Christmas Missile Name: Richard Hawk Origin: Metal Wolf Chaos Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Vice President of the united states, Veteran of the Arizona Insurrection, Mech Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled mech pilot, Flight, Expert in a wide variety of explosives and firearms, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Danmaku, The Mobile Armor Richard Model's computer include a HUD, an auto-targeting system, and a Forcefield generator, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Small Town level (Equal to Metal Wolf) | Small Town level, Continent level with the Merry Christmas Missile (Capable of wiping America off the map) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Metal Wolf) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class M (Physically stalemated Metal Wolf in hand to hand combat) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class (He uses exactly the same weapons as Metal Wolf) | Small Town Class, Continent Class With the Merry Christmas Missile (The Ultimate Weapon's Missile was going to destroy all of America) Durability: Small Town level (The Mobile Armor Richard Model is equal to Metal Wolf in durability) | Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds to thousands of meters depending on his weapons, Thousands of kilometers with the Ultimate Weapon. Standard Equipment: The "Mobile Armor Richard Model" special ops unit and the vast arsenal of weapons that comes with it Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: He is very overconfident, and most of his plans are very short-sighted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mobile Armor Richard Model: Richard's personal mobile armored special ops suit which is nearly identical to Michael Wilson's mech Metal Wolf. Like Metal Wolf it is armed with various weapons that's size have been doubled to match the mech's larger size. These weapons include cluster missile launchers, rocket launchers, bazookas, SMGs, sniper rifles, flamethrowers, miniguns, assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, railguns, and handguns, all of which are contained in each of its shoulder pods. *'Salvo:' Similar to Michael, Richard can fire every weapon in his arsenal simultaneously in rapid succession for massive damage. *'Flame of Justice:' Richard fires a railgun concealed in the Richard Model's chest. The impact of this attack is powerful enough to send Metal Wolf Flying. Ultimate Weapon: A large, heavily armored vehicle equipped with machine guns, missiles, railguns, and lasers. It starts as a large tank similar in design to the Dorsey Heavy Assault Tank. Its first form is slow moving but fires a continuous hail of bullets and missiles, occasionally firing the top-mounted railgun or its twin front-mounted lasers. Its second form is similar in appearance to the Casparaitis and is much more mobile. In this form, it has all of its previous weapons and can fire a powerful particle beam from a cannon mounted underneath the mech. *'Merry Christmas Missile:' The Ultimate Weapon's last resort, a large warhead stored in a rear compartment capable of destroying the entirety of the United States. Key: Mobile Armor Richard Model | Ultimate Weapon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Wolf Chaos Category:FromSoftware Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6